


Back to the Jasmine Dragon

by moor



Series: ATLA tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: EWE, Multi, PWP, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: What if...





	Back to the Jasmine Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Started watching “A:TLA” again  
> Which…. flipped the Zutara switch back on. XD
> 
> Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> Pairing: Zutara  
> Words: 400 or so

Katara continued staring at the starry sky of Ba Sing Se as she heard the door slide shut behind her. The lock latched shut, sealing them in.

“You came,” he said, voice soft.

“You called.”

His footsteps were even as he crossed the room to join her on the balcony. He came to a halt as his formal robes came to press against hers.

He let out a low, exhausted sigh.

A strong, nimble hand closed over his as he grasped the balcony railing, and azure eyes turned to meet his golden ones.

“It’s too much to ask,” he said, looking down.

Smirking at him, Katara shook her head. “Zuko. It’s not,” she bit her lip, her cheeks warming. “It’s not a hardship.”

The back of his neck burning, Zuko swallowed and nodded.

“And Aang, he—he knows?”

“Of course.”

“And he’s okay with this?”

“You need an heir, Zuko. He already has… too many,” said Katara wryly. “You need stability for your kingdom. This way you not only solidify your reign and lineage, you also tie it to that of the waterbenders and, by proxy, the airbenders. This will mean long-term, guaranteed, peace.”

“I’ve heard there are, uh, less intimate ways now, of… this,” said Zuko.

“They’re available to those who have trouble conceiving,” agreed Katara. “But they can be invasive, and less successful. Looking at my conception rate, I don’t think we’ll have any problems.”  
  
“I meant, it’s that, uh, you see…”

Katara’s brow furrowed as Zuko stumbled over his words.

“What is it?” she asked.

“That is, since Mai passed, there hasn’t, and we, it was only a short time, and…”

Katara tilted her head at Zuko nodding.

“It’s… been a while?” she asked, guessing at the source of his discomfort.

This time, it was Zuko’s brows that furrowed.

Then, after some hesitation, he nodded once.

The tension in Katara’s shoulders relaxed. She smiled gently at him.

“Well, truth be told, since Aang’s been doing so much diplomatic work these past few years, I haven’t… we…. Well, it’s been a while for me, too. Maybe we can ease into this? You mentioned you have a full year, correct?”

“Ah.” He nodded. “If… Maybe dinner, first?” he suggested.

Katara smiled, relaxing further. “That sounds like a good place to start.”

In the quiet evening as the sun lowered below the horizon, Katara wrapped her fingers tighter around Zuko’s.

“I know a nice tea shop,” offered Zuko.

Katara arched a brow, smiling knowingly.

 


End file.
